Meeting on the Train
by Fyliwion
Summary: A week after OOTP is released, Ilyan leans on her train ride the wizarding world is not as much of a fantasy as she thought....
1. Of Train Rides and Book Characters

Disclaimer: Most of these characters and objects etc are the property of J.K Rowling. Fanfics mentioned are not my property nor are the sites and anything else *such as book titles etc* Some facts (dates of book releases etc, have been changed to fit the story. 

Chapter One: Of Train Rides and Books

__

"Panting slightly and sweeping his long dark hair out of his eyes, Harry's godfather, Sirius, tuned to face him. 'Hello Harry,' he said grimly, 'I see you've met my mother...'" 

Ilyan let out a sigh and closed the book in her hands. "I can't take anything with Sirius at the moment... specially not in good humour," she looked down rubbing her hands over the closed book bearing the title **Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix **on the front, with a red and yellow bird rising in the center.   
She didn't notice the boy sitting next to her look up from his paper and turn his head in puzzlement only to shrug and turn back.   
Looking out the window of the train she watched the English country side pass her by. As beautiful as it was during the summer she still wished she could be at home talking to Laura or Liz. But they were both on vacation any way so she still wouldn't have anyone to chat about the book to, and her father was always to busy. Instead she decided to watch the people sitting around her, sometimes she could find Hermione, Aragorn or other book look alikes.   
Her eyes wandered first to the seat across the aisle one seat in front of her. A woman was sitting playing with something in her hands. She looked to be in her twenties and was wearing torn jeans and a ripped like t-shirt. But what had caught Ilyan's eyes the most was the fact she had short spiked neon pink hair. She laughed muttering to herself, "Why that woman could positively be Tonk's and there next to her even sits Moody!" For sitting next to the punkish woman sat a older man in quite a respectable overcoat and bowler hat emerged in a leather bound book. 

In front of her she watched a man with silver-brown hair looking out the window as she had been doing. He looked pale and tired and the seat next to him was empty except for a worn briefcase. 

She drew her eyes away as two teen's about her age started bickering.   
"I'm telling you that there is absolutely no point in you reading the novel! Come off it you never read!" a girl with longish brown hair said haughtily. She was clean and crisp pair of new jeans and a green t-shirt. And except for her tone in the voice could have been any normal 15 year old.   
The boy sitting next to her with bright reddish hair and avid freckles rolled his eyes, unlike the girl he was wearing more worn-in jeans and wrinkled top, "Oh please, this actually might be interesting. Plus its not a history book, and you said you got it at a-"   
"At one of my favourite stores in my neighbourhood. Just because there are more interesting books at school doesn't mean I..." 

They drowned off as Ilyan gave a laugh. "Just like Ron and 'Moine.." she muttered. _Though no doubt those two are just brother and sister... _she thought to her self. "Probably fight over Harry Potter books anyway. Well at least I don't have that trouble." 

This time the boy looked up again studying the girl before returning to what he was doing. He gave a glance over to the teens with a chuckle as he emerged himself into the work.   
Ilyan was drawn to the boy next to her with his chuckle. She looked at him puzzling. He was wearing torn jeans that seemed slightly big for him and a worn old shirt that was even bigger then the jeans. His mop of black hair laid on his head messily as his bangs kept brushing just over his eyes. Glasses shimmered with the reflection of the light from the window and as he felt her stare he looked up at her startled with bright green eyes watching in puzzlement. 

"Errr... can I help you?"   
Ilyan was pulled out of her trance and back into reality. "Oh no, I'm sorry, it was just... well.. I'm sorry but has anyone ever told you that you look an awfully lot like Harry Potter?"  
Raising his eyebrow he smiled, "Errr.. well actually I can honestly say no ones ever told me that." 

She blushed, "Oh I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I mean myself I think he's kinda cute, even if I've only read books and such, but it was just you startled me so, as that was what I was reading and everything."  
"Er... yeah right." he started to turn back to his parchment when she took another breath.   
"Well then are all of you going to a convention or something? Like perchance are you together with them? Because I was just noticing how you all look an awfully lot like the characters and everything. I mean if your not that fine. But I was just curious as I'm travelling to my relatives and if there happens to be a Harry Potter convention near there maybe I could go or something... I'm sorry if I'm bothering you its just with all the recent news and everything." 

"What'd you say? A um _Harry Potter convention_?" He looked in shock as though she were slightly crazy. 

"Yeah you know... well never mind. I guess your not a fan. But I heard a couple were going on since June and everything. "  
"Well I wasn't told about them.. sorry if your disappointed."   
"No tis fine." she took a glimpse of his paper. The heading read, "_The Effects of the Stars on the Orbit of Planarian Systems_" she rose an eyebrow looking at him. "You know you might look into the books with him though, that papers exactly like something they would cover. Tolkien too you might like." 

"Er yeah.. whatever you say. I don't really like doing this kind of stuff, but I'm not in control of what my Professor gives me for homework, you don't know anything about this stuff do you?" he looked hopeful turning a sour glance to the other teens nearby. 

"Umm.. well actually..." before she even go the words however the red head turned to look at them laughing. 

"Oi! Harry! Found another fan have you?" 


	2. The Truth is Out There

Chapter Two: The Truth is Out There

Ilyan blinked. "Umm sorry what did he call you?" 

Harry blushed and looked away, "I'm going to get you for that" 

"Oh flirting with some unknown identity now? I seem to remember you having sooo much trouble with Cho." the red haired boy grinned then looked over the scowling brown haired girl. "Wait.. you haven't' even told her who you are? Come at it! Hello! Well since he hasn't told you he's..." 

"Oi Ron! you've got your elbow in my stomach back off!" the brown haired girl was wriggling as the boy practically was sitting on her. 

"Sorry Hermione. Well yeah, he's Harry Potter." Ron took out something in a small bag looking like a jelly bean and bit into it. "Hey look I finally got a decent one! Cherry!"

"Thanks a lot Ron." Harry rolled his eyes and plopped back into his seat. 

"Now see what you did Ron? How do you know Harry even wanted you to go blurting out his name to every strange girl he sees. I mean how do you know she's even one of us? It is a muggle train anyhow." Turning to the stunned Ilyan she smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"  
"Its umm...err. Ilyan.." she choked out. "Ilyan Wynter." 

"Oh that's very pretty I'm..." 

"And your Hermoine Granger and Ron Weasly..." her eyes were practically coming out of her head. She was darting her stare around. She now noticed that instead of bags there were old fashion trunks overhead and empty cages. Not to mention something looking suspiciously like long wooden sticks in either bags or pockets at hand where they were sitting. 

"Why yes as a matter of fact! I'm surprised, usually no one ever remembers us..." Hermione was practically beaming though Ron seemed fascinated with his Jelly Beans. Harry was still crouching in his chair. 

"Are you absolutely positive your not all going to some convention I mean I've read all the books and everything but you even talk like them. Its brilliant how great you all are, but I mean no rudeness you aren't really them are you? I mean no offence but they don't exist." she looked nervously as they all were now staring at her confoundedly. 

"Whad'ya mean wer no rweal" Ron tried to get out through a mouth full of sweets. 

"I think what Ron's saying is why would you ever think we don't exist? Correct Harry?" Hermione was looking at her with puzzlement. 

"Err yeah.. right." she could tell the boy wasn't really listening. 

"Well because I mean there really isn't a wizarding world now is there?" 

All three of them blinked in shock. 

"Wait a sec are you a well, are you a muggle?" Hermione was looking at her strangely. 

"Umm so far... yes." 

"And you know about the wizarding world?" piped in Ron. 

"Well most people do, of course its just a-"

"And you know all our.... wait... did you just say _most_ people do?" Hermione stopped in shock. 

"Well yes. Actually with the exceptions of some parts of the population in third world countries... and even that's a low percentage. And fourth world countries that don't get media... everyone."

There was dead silence for a few minutes until at last Harry spoke up. "Alright so you think the jokes on you.... and well we obviously think the jokes on us. So what proof do you have?"

"Well me I've read all about you guys. Hermione's my favourite.. no offence to any of you we've always just been the most alike. Harry I've loved because of his bravery and Ron.. well Ron just because he's Ron." she grabbed her bag underneath her seat and started looking through it.   
"_Read about us_? But Rita doesn't-" 

"Here we go." Ilyan pulled out all five of her books. She was soon holding Philosophers stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire and the last.. the only one in decent condition Order of the Phoenix. "You can look at these, though no doubt you all have your own copies.. I really don't know why your keeping this up."

"This is Bloody Brilliant! Look here it says I'm dashing!" Ron was beaming.   
Hermoine snorted, "Yeah that's right dashing." Harry laughed, "Oh but wait! Here it says I'm beautiful young woman!" she grinned and kept reading. 

Harry was frowning now though, "That's strange how'd they know though that well.. about the prophecy? And.. this." he touched the last couple chapters of Order delicately. 

Ilyan was looking suspiciously. "Well there now prove to me your wizards. Because I'm sorry but I really can't just beleive you... I feel as though the minute I do you'll say its a joke or something." 

They looked up and traded stares. Finally Harry spoke up, "Well we can't just do a spell can we? I mean I don't know if you know anything about casting spells in muggle area's but I've been in trouble..." 

"Three times I know..." Ilyan looked sad. "Well then what about your invisibility cloak?"

"Well she's right Harry its not exactly forbidden now is it." Ron looked excited.   
"Now you two who knows what might happen and if-" Hermoine yelped. 

"Hermione nothings going to happen, whatd'ya say Harry?" 

"Alright then." He looked through a smaller bag he had on him and pulled out many books and wrappers finally emerging from within something silky and silver slid into his hands. Ilyan gasped. "I'm only putting on my arm though... Hermione's right I don't want to risk more trouble." He slid it over his arms and they dissapeared. "Well mabye just..." putting it over his head it fell over him and there appeared to be no one sitting down next her any longer.   
"You weren't lying.. you weren't lying... YOU WEREN'T LYING!!!" she actually screamed in joy as he quickly pulled off his cloak and stuffed it away. "Its all for real... not just a book. I can't believe it! I just can't.." 

"Shh quiet will you?" the man in front of her turned towards her. "Are you alright miss? What about the three of you. You haven't done anything to disturb her have you?" He looked warily of them. 

"We're fine Professor Lupin" they chorused at the same time.   
"Wait? Your Pro.. Professor Lupin? Remus Lupin? And does that mean they 're well they're really Nymphadora Tonks and Mad-eyed Moody?!"   
"Whats this about? Who are you girl?" Lupin was now looking at them under a stern eye as Hermione explained. 

"...and you see Professor she sees it for real now. Though I don't know what we're going to do." she finished. 

"Alabastor I think you should look at this.." said Lupin as he picked up one of the books. 

The man in the bowler stood up and looked over at them. "Is something wrong Remus? A curse on someone or-" he stared at the cover of the American novel of Order that she had pulled out. "What's this?" 

"The muggle girl had it." Remus was tapping his foot.   
"Muggle? But well that appears to be an attempt at me, Tonks here and well you" 

"I know" Remus sighed. 

"Girl where did you get this? I think we should modify her memory after she tells us how many of these there are and then burn it..." 

"Oh no! Please! don't do that I.." she blushes seeing them all staring at her, "I really would rather remember this I wouldn't tell anyone! Really I swear." 

"Hmmm... but what if your really a death eater and..." 

"Moody I doubt that look at her she's only a child." Tonks had come up now and was studying her carefully. 

"But you never know..." 

"Now girl." Remus cut in, "Tell me where did you get this and how many are there out in bookstores.. there can't be that many of them can there?" 


	3. Of Movies, Books and the World of Fanati...

I do not claim any of the following sites or Fanfics as my own... these also are some of my favvys so take no downcast.. its for story purposed only and in any plot lines mentioned I am not mentioning any specifics *as most of these I've seen over 2 dozen similar*

Chapter Three: Of Movies, Books and the World of Fanatics.

She coughed and laughed hysterically, the shock of what was happening wearing off to joy... as everyone continuing staring at her she let in a reply. "Well.. errr.. as a matter of fact there are. I mean there are quite a few" 

"What do you mean?" Moody's regular eye narrowed on her... she was glad his bowler hat was over the other. 

"Well..." she took a deep breath and rose her self up, "Order's only been out a week and ummm its sold about... now mind you this is just a rough estimate of what I've heard... 8 million" 

Moody cursed, Tonks cracked up, Remus shook his head and the trio just stared. 

"You mean to say _8 million people _read about us?" choked Ron.  
"Well no," Here she was beaming again "because.. well almost everyone has picked up Philosophers stone... I mean hundreds of millions of people have read that one. Its like all over the news, not to mention with the addition of the movies and.." 

"Movies?!" Ron squeaked.   
"Um yes. Though I have to say you look an awfully cuter then the actor, Harry much more.. well dashing, and Hermione exactly how I thought she would. I'm very glad to see the well adults here look better too. Re- I mean Professor Lupin in the upcoming movie looked well... nothing like you.   
"So they've gone and made movies about us have they, just wonderful... more publicity." Harry grumbled.   
"Now Harry..." Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Oh come on Harry its alright...." Ron sighed to. 

"I'm sorry..." Ilyan looked down. 

Moody cleared his throat, "What I want to know is how this Rowling kept all this from our world. Harry? Hermione neither of you heard anything about this? You live in the muggle world. This couldn't be some death eater scheme. I mean how do we-"  
Tonks broke in, "Oh Mad eye just shush. Now Hermione anything?"   
"Not me. My parents watch the tele but I mostly read. Though now that I think about it..." suddenly Hermione's eyes lit up "That is strange suddenly I remember all the gatherigs at our library about just this... but I could swear moments ago there was nothing what so ever I could even think of about it." Mione looked down puzzled and scowling. 

Harry just shook his head, "Not even a mention... and with Dudley around no wonder. I was suprised when he got that Lord of the Rings film and watched it, his parents freaked... what with wizards and all... though I do admit Gandalf did have a strange likeness to Dumbledore.. I can imagine they'd freak if they were making movies about me." 

"Especially one that held the most grossed in any movie for a while.." 

"WHAT!?" they all yelled. 

"Er sorry..." 

"Whats next... action figures?? Fanfics? People playing as us?" Harry raised up his hands in exasperation. 

Ilyan sunk deep into her chair turning an even deeper red, "Well as for that...." 

"Your not telling me" Ron stared. 

"Umm well the action figures just went on sale a while back... and the people playing you... I mean but being Hermione is so much fun. And if you make up your characters too sometimes... though I mean I always prefer Mione or George.. though sometimes when we play in the Maurader's age I play myself... though I'm never as bad as Mari who absolutely loves Re-" she realized what she was saying and shut up quickly dying under the glances of the others. 

Moody, Lupin and Tonks just shook their heads and returned to there seats whispering quietly about the problem at hand leaving the teens to themselves. 

"Alrighty then... " Ron just kind a looked away slightly in shock at the mad muggle girl. 

"You've played us? Did I hear you correctly?" Mione just looked at her.   
Blushing deeper, "Well in RPG's I've always liked your character... err I mean you. See my friends say I'm a lot like you. I mean, at school I love to study and such, and I'm quite simlar in book choices and life and everything... and..." 

"Oh no not another one.." Harry sighed tiredly. 

"Yes and when we play I'm always you if I can be your character... I mean your so cool! Speaking of... do you have your copy of **Hogwarts a History**? Now that I know its real I've always wanted to read it so much... and I realize I'm a muggle but it sounds so fascinating!"

"Oh yes! Its right..." Hermione dug through her own bag and pulled out a huge dusty leather bound book handing it to her, "here. There you go... just give it back before well we separate.. or maybe I could just send an owl?" 

"That would be bloody brilliant." she thumbed through the pages after it was handed over the ducking Harry. 

"Yep... most defiantly Hermione alright." Ron nodded.

Harry finally butted in to the two girls talking over him, "Err yeah.. right." They stopped and blinked at the interference. "I'm sorry, but you said movies and such... so errr what else exactly have they said about us? You mentioned Fanfics?"   
Here she cracked up laughing to the surprise of them all. "Yeah... yeah lots of those...." she kept laughing as everyone stared at them until she gained composer. 

"So what exactly do you mean?" asked Ron. 

"Well errr... fans go and write um... what they think will happen." here she got a very mischevious smile. "Want me to show you?" 

They nodded hesitantly as she pulled out a lap top from her bag. "Da got this for me last year... as he is rarely around. I know Hermoine here and Harry probably know about them but there errr like small books that you can use to post things and err yeah surf for fans and such." Ron just nodded as the other two looked in interest as she began to pull up her pages. 

"Yeah Dudley has and had one of those, though her rarely uses it. Probably to dense." muttered Harry. 

"I know what you mean. Mum and Da offered to get me one but as I couldn't use it at Hogwarts I saw no real use, and I don't really use them much anyway." 

"I'm not surprised..." Ilyan opened up a couple of her favourite sites, first a forum, then typing in fanfiction.net and last Elfwood. Then looked into the Harry Potter fics. The trio's eyes widened as she flipped through. Then fainting after page after page of "Hermione and Draco, Draco and Harry, Ron and Cho, and similar situations. As Hermoine saw the first one including her and Malfoy she actually gave a slight scream and Ilyan laughed. 

"The...they... actually think I would... " she just stared. 

"Errr not just you 'Mione... me too...." Harry was turning a slight green tint on the edges.   
"OI! Harry look!" Ron pointed to one bearing the title "The Triangle: Will Harry choose Ron or Malfoy?" He looked away in terror making a retching noise.

'Mione suddenly screamed even higher and Ron placed a hand on her shoulder, "What is it?" Reading the thread he let out a yell too. "Snape????" 

Harry just looked repulsed as Ilyan cracked up. 

"Well some are very good actually. Mostly its just what they would like to happen and some are interesting reads. I really like that one there that 'Mione's looking at" the others just stared blankly appearing slightly ill.. "And there are some normal ones... with just like what happened in-between the lines. Because there are awfully long parts that don't say anything.. I mean months." as she continued to scroll down, then decided to open up the Elfwood page with the unresponsive group. 

As she showed them the many tours and pictures they watched fascinated this time. 

"I have to say they do think me quite well... handsome if I do say so myself..." said Ron smiling, "Oh and look here... the tour dedicated to The Maginficent Weasley!" 

"Oh but all the tours about me!! People actually think I'm interesting! And this one shows me practically pretty This one is really excellent I must say..." Hermione just looked in fascination at the works.   
"But look at this some one actually LIKES Snape... ewww and they put him in with the Ma..Mauraders... " Harry's face went grey at the mention and lips went tight. Everyone... even Ilyan looked warily at him

"Are you going to be all...alright? Harry?" Hermione looked hesitant and Ron was backing off near Ilyan trying to get out of the way. 

Harry just nodded and gave a small chuckle looking on.   
Remembering all the Sirius pics as they reached his tributes she quickly changed the site before reaching them and moved into some of her forums at which all of them laughed at the thought of a mini Hogwarts which people post in.   
"This is wicked! I mean look at all this stuff. I can't believe we have such a big following none the less of muggles! Err hey Ily whats that?" Ron suddenly pointed to a box that popped up. 

Ilyan grinned and suddenly , "Oh its just AIM... ohhhh and its Lauralyne too!" starts to type hectically then almost faints, 

"_Siliud Lauralyne! You'll never believe this.. the wizarding world is REAL!! I'M TALKING TO HERMIONE!!! and harry and ron are sititng her chatting with me. And they've got the invisibility cloak. And remus is just soooo cool... and Harry's just unbeielvably goodlooking as is ron.. i mean compared to Daniel Liz wouldn't know what to do... and then of course theres moody and tonks and its just unbeielvable you sooo sould be here_" 

She was about to press enter and then realized the others were reading over her shoulders when it dawned on her... "I can't post it can I?" 

Hermoine put her hand on her shoulder, "Not really... I mean do you even think she would believe you? You can't tell the other muggles we exist. They may know but they think its just fantasy... I'm sorry."  
"Hermiones right..." Harry just looked at her solemnly. 

She nodded blinking tears away and cleared the message merely typing, "Sworry can't talk, wish I was there... miss you..." then signed off and closed the computer with a click. 


	4. Muggle Madness and Wizarding Worlds

Chapter 4: Muggle Madness and Wizarding Spells

Ilyan looked at her closed computer on her lap. The fact she now knew the wizarding world was real, but that she would never be able to tell her friends closed in on her. Her mind was still dazed with the reality her favourite book was as real as the clothes she was wearing astounded her, yet she wondered if she could even still read the books now as the characters were in contact... and new every word to be the truth.  
"Are you alright? You seem umm a little quiet." She jumped as Hermione spoke to her.   
"Oh yes.. sorry just thinking" she smiled looking at her again. Suddenly a thought came to her. 

"You all have your wands on you right???" she looked anxiously towards the trio.

"Err yeah why though?" Harry looked suspicioulsy at her. 

"Well I was just thinking. I've always wondered what they would look like and well..." blushing deeply. "Could I mabye hold one?" 

Ron shook his head, "Don't look at me I just got a new one..." 

"And err mines kinda important as well.. its connection to Voldemort" the others jumped at his name while Ilyan just nodded somomly. 

"Hey wait. Since your just _soooo much like Hermione_.. why doesn't she let you look at hers..." Harry cracked up at Ron's higher pitched voice while the girls glared, but Hermione nodded. 

"Well I guess you can I mean after all your just a muggle.. no offence.. so its not like you'll get any trouble just do be careful because I really can't just about with it and I don't want to take the risk." She handed over a long wooden object. 

As she took the wooden piece she let out a gasp. It tingled to touch, was long and had a bright shine. It was smooth and long having a small sort of handle that without any distinguishment what so ever was obvious at both sight and feel. "What make of it is it? The book never says..." she drifted off mesmerized with the object. 

"11 1/4' Willow and Unicorn hair core." Hermione said. 

"Intresting... I wonder..." she gave it a light wave and said gently, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" smiling softly and somewhat inticed by the wave of the wand.   
"You might..." suddenly Harry let out a yell. "Err what the-" Harry slowly began to hover above his seat and wriggled trying to get back down. 

"Oi! 'Mione!!! Grab Harry afore someone sees!" Ron grabbed for an arm as Hermione grabbed the other.   
"Ilyan can you hand me.. my... ugghh...wand!" Ilyan thrust it at the fighting Hermione who grabbed it yelling, "_Gravitosa Sanditiso!" _with Harry plumetting down into his seat.   
"Errr thanks Hermione" Harry muttered as they all turned to Ilyan with condemming glares. 

She gulped looking from the wand to there faces. "I had no idea I swear it. I've never gotten a letter or anything. Give me some Veritaserum... I'd say the same thing .. I had no idea any of you existed, and nothing weirder then my own personality has occured in my life time."   
"Hey all of you whatever is happening back here? I heard a commotion..." Tonks had gotten up and was now looking back and forth from the wand in Hermione's hand to the rest of them. "You know your not allowed magic outside of Hogwarts." 

"But we didn't it was the muggle girl..." Ilyan blushed as Ron spoke up. 

"Muggle girl? But I mean.. surely she's well a muggle" looked Tonks accusing. 

Hermione handed Ilyan her wand again, "Do you know anything else? I guess from the nvoel though I'm not so sure about you anymore. Try something else." 

Ilyan grabbed the wand before they could object, taking in her fingers the only thing that could come to her mind was a Patronus, and if right now wasn't the happiest moment in her life nothing could be. So swiflty she jerked back the wand saying, "Expecto Patronus!" a streak of mist came out as she spoke again clearer and more sure, "Expecto Patronus!!" this time the fog took shape and a horse came up to her out of it and nuzzled her shirt. The others just stared in shock as Moody and Lupin jumped up with wands out looking at the shocked and staring group. 

"She is a deatheater!!!" yelled Moody, "Shall I-" 

"Don't touch her Mad-eye you have no proof... let her explain," spoke Tonks quickly. 

Remus just stared at the small horse nuzzling the girl that slowly evaporated pensively as it evaporated into a regular mist.   
"Aww man thats not fair. Bloody not fair... I still can't get more then whips..." Ron was glaring at the horse with envy. 

"Well it took me forever and I was underpressure too..." muttered Harry.   
Hermione was just watching in delight. 

"I mean life can't get much happier then right now... and its the only thing that came to mind... I didn't reallly think it would work..." Ilyan looked up in worry. "I swear I'm not a death eater... I hate Malfoys and the others, and Voldemort is the movst evil man alive... I swear it.. if I could get my hands on him.. or wormtail... or...or that Bellatrix..." she was turning read and cowering against the wall cursing the names of the various death eaters responsible for deaths of their beloveds. They watched the scene in shock at her fury until Remus reached out for the wand she was still clutching but now throwing out red sparks. 

"Child we are in a public place.. give us the wand we believe you..." he smiled at her gently as she gave him the wand. 

"I'm so sorry, it was just the shock and the fact that you thought I could be..." she shivered and looked as though she were about to cry. 

"Oi its alright Ilyan... we beleive you," Ron patted her shoulder. 

"Yes of course we do! Plus your much to cheerful for a death eater and what death eater in their right mind would think of the second spell to show to be Expecto Patronus I mean... after all the dementers are there allies after all." 

"I still say she-"

"Oh moody! listen to Hermione she's right no doubt" Tonks was beaming at the youngster. "You know you remind me of myself at that age."

Ilyan smiled at the bright haired woman as Remus finally spoke, "That was a brilliant Patronus. The definant shape for just a newly found witch. It is strange that you wouldn't discover your talent until your 15th year..." 

She looked up shocked, "Err if I may ask how did you know? sorry I just.." 

Here he laughed, "I noticed in the inside of that last book that you had written in hearts this was your book being your fifteen amongst someother things..." his eyes travelled to Ron and Harry and she felt as though she were going to die.

"Oh" 

"Yes.. oh.. now however.. your age is no matter as its strange but not totally unheard of. Is it possible you could give us your destination so I could send you an owl and notification to Dumbledore?" he was watching her as the others were whispering amongst themselves.   
"Oh yes... sorry um a small town... Tibithy? Have you heard of it?" she noticed the recognition on their faces. 

"Err yeah thats where we're heading I believe right Professor Moody?" Harry looked up. 

"I told you boy not the Professor and yeah she's right... I'm telling yeah shes..." 

"Yes yes we know a deatheater.. go on girl" entered Tonks. 

"Oh yeah... umm well.. my father sent me there since he no longer can take care of me much... he's always away after my mothers death, he sent me to her mother... the really suprising thing as they never talk at all... so I'm suppose to meet my Grandmother there... the Lady Rhea Silvia.." here Remus did a double take and once more five eyes reflected puzzlement. 

"But Professor Lupin isn't that your-?" Ron looked puzzled

All eyes were on him for a moment as he rolled his eyes saying, "Wonderful! My blasted sister's gone off and had a child!"


	5. The Ever Hetic World of Wolves, Squibs a...

((huggles all reviewers. Thank you so much for your compliments it means so much to me! You help keep me writing and inspire me to write a lil more each day!))

Chapter 5: Wolves, Squibs, and Relations

Ilyan stared, blinking profusely at Lupin who just stood there his hand on his lip shaking his head. 

"What did you ...I mean what did you say" she got out in even a higher voice then Delores Umbridge could succeed.   
"Well I'm guessing your mother is Romthusus errr.. well it was Lupin at one time.. though I have no doubt in my mind she changed it. After her minor days were over she moved and stayed on no speaking terms with the family. ." 

"Yes... I've never met my Grandmummy though I've seen a couple pictures packed away. And mum always said her maiden name was....Blacke... Romthusus Lupine Blacke. That was her whole name though she never went by it.. For the longest time I just thought it was Suzy Wynter.. never even made the connection..." she kept shaking her head. 

"Ahh yes... she always did had quite a large crush on Sirius.." he got quite at the mention of his old friend then said softly, "...though she absolutely hated me..." he seemed to be staring out the window. 

"Er did either of you know Professor Lupin had a sister?" whispered Ron under the voices of the adults and Ilyan.  
"Don't look at me Ron, I always just assumed he was an only child..." Harry said under his breath though drowned out as Sirius was mention clenching his fist then angrily, "Why would his sis hate him though".  
Holding her breath for a moment watching Harry warily as though he might burst out yelling she quickly spoke up, "But isn't it obvious? I mean he was a werewolf... though if he had friends and still got accepted into Hogwarts..." she stopped and looked pensive, "I see what you mean... that doesn't really make sense does it? Not unless she's Umbridge or something... who knows the two might be in cahoots... remember how mad Professor Lupin is towards that horrible woma-" 

"MY MOTHER WAS A WITCH??!! and she never... never.." Ilyan's yell echoed through the car and she now looked as though she were about to completely unravel as her nerves finally broke. 

Everyone in the car winced and rubbed there ears. "Well actually she wasn't completely." At her bewildered look he frowned, "You see... she was a squib. That was what finally severed our connection for good. When she didn't receive that letter from Hogwarts..." he sighed.

"But surely not with her entire family? I mean its not that bad being a squib surely... your family seems respectable enough..." Hermione finally piped up. 

" That wasn't just it though? Don't you see? It was bad enough that we had a werewolf in the family. Mother and Father did all they could but she was ashamed by me. Felt like I was a burden on our entire family and that I was the reason of her troubles. And then her summer came before secondary school and no letter for Hogwart... she couldn't take it. So she went off to a Muggle school to the disappointment of Mum and Da, returning each year more and more depressed. And when I was accepted despite my disability. She went insane to say the least..."

"But didn't you say something about..."   
"My friends? Yes Ilyan she was quite fond of my friends. I mean after all they were some of the more popular wizards in the school, but as for me... she was three years older then me, and after I had got the letter that was the end of it." he looked sad. "Last I've heard was the note I got from mother telling me she had died, I didn't even know she had a daughter." 

"oh.." she looked down then it dawned on her, "Wait.. if she was your sister that makes me your..." her face lit up, "NIECE!!! UNCLE REMY!!!" she ran straight towards him glomping him soundly and giving a squeal of joy. He looked down in shock as the others... including Moody cracked up laughing. Slowly he patted her on the back looking slightly surprised. 

"Well errr I guess that does.. doesn't it?" he smiled. "I admit its the first time I've really had much of a family. Mother and I haven't even been in touch since the Potter's death, she seemed to blame some of it on me what with the conspiracy against Sirius and all..." 

Harry's face turned grey again as Lupin exercised his reflexes. The others caught their breath. "But Dumbledore recently had a talk to her about the facts thus why we are going. Other then Grimmuld Place her home is also one of the best places to stay. Although much of our fortune is gone due to her connections to me-" he spit the words out in distaste, "She still holds a nice estate out in the country, which is where we are going. I believe Dumbledore thinks its time they had a little fresh air and it was wrong to keep them cooped up all summer as it was last year." 

"I still say its a perfect way for a death eater to attack not to mention travelling muggle contraptions of all the stu-" croaked Moody. 

"I think its a brilliant idea" smiled Tonks.   
"You would..."   
"Oh shut up. Moody I highly doubt we're to be attacked and Tonks he's your elder listen to him... its through his skill he's lived so long." lectured a tired Remus who returned to his seat. 

"Yessssir!" 

"I still say-" died off Moody as he and Tonks returned to their seats. 

Ilyan looked where they had retuned and shook her head to try to gain the realization of what was truly going on. Then looking at the trio, "So Dumbledore's letting you get out?" 

"I think after ummm last year he realized we needed fresh air. Also Ron's mum might have mentioned something too, you should have seen what the twins were up to! After school got out and all they were fully allowed to join the order and well lets say between Ron and them it was driving us all crazy. Then with the Ministry in fire and Voldemort still in the quiet.. It was driving us all crazy and then Harry finally was allowed back and with us in the house twenty four seven..." she shook her head.  
"Yeah you should have seen it. It was during one of Mum's yelling matches too! Like her and Mundangus, the twins..." 

"Mrs. Black's portrait, Ginny, Lupin..." butted in Harry. 

"Bill, Da, Tonks, Moody, err Ms. Mc Gonagall and Dumbledore"

"Mc Gonagall and Dumbledore???" gasped Ilyan 

Ron didn't seem to hear her and kept going, "Snape, Kingsley, umm Charlie too and Fleur now that I think about. 

"Wait Fleu? How did-"

"Ummm Fudge, Umbridge and Hermione's name arose too...." 

"And you and Harry of course" smiled Hermione.   
"What on earth? But thats practically the entire order! And when would-" 

"Correction it was the entire Order." laughed Hermione. 

"'Moine Ireallydon'twantatltalkaboutit" muttered Ron.   
"But I mean I had no idea your mother's voice could go so-"

((more to come... the last bits context above subject to change....))


	6. The Wrath of a Weasly

I really want to thank Blueberry300 for her review... cuz this probably would never go us cept for her latest review...

Disclaimer: Thats right... unfortunately there is no form or fashion in which I can claim these wonderful creations are mine... cept for Ily... who is my beautiful pride and joy.. (not to mention Romthusus etc) so just follow the names you know... if ya recognize it its probably not mine noticeable by all 10 reviews I have at the moment :-p

AN: This is an edited version... since it seemed quite ummm icky before XD

Chapter Six: The Wrath of a Weasly

"I'm sorry could you please sit down, I'm afraid we're getting quite a few complaints." she looked disturbed at prospect of dealing with four teens and their strange accompaniments.  
Remus walked over and sighed and looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, you know how adolescents are, so ummm rowdy sometimes, I'll make them settle down."  
"Alright sir, but if I hear any more commotion from this end of the train-" she watched them apprehensively as if expecting them to break out in yells again.  
"I'm sure you won't" reassured Tonks.  
"Well... alright" she walked away sniffing at the strange groups they got on the train nowadays.

"Do you see the trouble you caused us?" hissed Remus, "You three must act more civilized in public places and please try to at least act like muggles?"  
"Yessir" the three answered in unison.

"Yes Uncle Remy" echoed Ilyan who stared up with big puppy eyes.

He raised his eyebrow but nodded, "Fine I'll leave you alone again, but if that lady comes over...." he left it hanging and walked back over to the seats with the others.

"See what you did..." hissed Hermione.  
"It wasn't me" Ron tried to look innocent failing completely.

"Alright, alright I don't care whose fault it was but please, I'm really curious why all of you, out of everyone, are on a train to the English country side." Ilyan was starting to glower at them and see why Harry always lost his temper at them.

"Fine, well you see Ron here thought to cheer Harry up they could sneak out to Diagon Alley, and well, Fred and George thought it wasn't such a bad idea, not to mention with all the security they didn't believe it would be that dangerous. So well, later one evening they... errr snuck out with the twins help and decided to take the Knight Bus. Lets just say things didn't go as smoothly as planned, and they lost track of time and ran into Fleur and Bill on the streets. Obviously they got pulled into the twins shop and Bill called back to us and talked to me. He and I agreed that it'd be the best if they got a free day... and Diagon Alley was the least likely spot for an attack. We discussed it with Dumbledore said he had been thinking of doing the same. Because... well Harry's been so-" she stopped seeing Harry's dark glances her way.

"What Hermione?" he frowned, "Its not like I try its just-"

"I know" she said quietly as Ron glanced between them.

Ilyan held her breath then broke in, "So what happened?

She nodded, "Alright. Basically, he allowed them to stay out much later, and almost over night, but everyone he talked to agreed it wasn't necessary to tell Mrs. Weasly this, because she had already threatened anyone who even mentioned mabye a trip outside might be good for Harry. I admit she was being a bit extreme, especially when she yelled at Da for just mentioning an outing for supplies but anyway. They ending up telling her Professor Lupin had taken them to work with spells and some new moves...."

"We told you it wasn't all are fault.. if Dumbledore had just told Mum" Ron broke in grumbling.

Harry nodded, "Really 'Mione it wasn't like we were going off in to Muggle streets or something..."

"Still" Hermione glared at the two of them. "Something really could have gone wrong."

"I think Hermione's right..." Ilyan said, "I mean after the dementers and everything..."  
"We get the picture.. will you just finish the story Hermione" said Harry as Ron rolled his eyes

"Oh right... So everything would have gone alright if, wellll.. if a couple things hadn't occurred. See first, umm well, Lupin showed up with a report about death eater movements and went to Mrs. Weasly." Harry muttered something and Hermione continued. "And then someone rushed in yelling about how the twins and the boys well decided to explode some of their newest fire works... in the middle of Diagon Alley. It wasn't precisely forbidden so much as right after that Harry and Ron walked in drinking butterbeer and laughing good naturedly with the twins, laughing loudly about their antics. Mind you this is just as Mrs. Weasly was going into hysterics, ."

"All right Hermione" said Harry through his teeth. Ron was just sinking lower into his chair.

"Well I can see why she would be mad, but really is that any reason for her to send you away? I can imagine that-" Ilyan looked confused. From all she had read about Mrs. Weasly it wasn't like her to send her children away during such a time, especially not after something like that.

"Well actually that was what made mum so mad..." Ron looked up from his sulking.

"Yeah, you should have seen her when they finally agreed" Harry looked up from the essay grinning before he resumed work on.  
Ron grinned in reply, "You see, Dumbledore thought after that incident that maybe Harry needed to get out a bit more with us, and you know, not be cooped up so much. Mum seemed to think it was better if we were punished thoroughly and were kept in the house until school started, but a couple of the others agreed that it wasn't right to keep us locked up. And well after talking with Lupin they decided his mother's manor would be the best place for some reason. Probably because its so far out in the country and away from civilization."  
"Anything's better then being at the Black Manor" said Harry.  
Hermione butts in, "Any way everyone sort of agreed that it was probably better if we did, including Mr. Weasly. "

"Only Mum swore that while she couldn't keep Mione from leaving, she would never let me or Harry go. Actually she seemed to care more about Harry getting hurt then me," he gave Harry a wink, "As long as she worries about you and not me ol' chap. But even after everyone out voted her, and told her it was only right. she well freaked." Ron added.

Hermione swallowed hard, "So she well blamed it all on them, and well..." she drops off looking down.

Harry tried to study his paper hard but didn't write.

"She started saying it was all our fault" added Ron, "And then blamed Sirius for putting the ideas in our heads. Which really set everyone off, and started saying they were as bad as Umbridge and Percy, and the rest of them..." Ron looked depressed.  
"Then she just left" said Hermione... "She said she wouldn't come back until the others had come to their senses, and if they chose to send us to our deaths feel free..."

"Oh" Ilyan looked at her hands feeling very out of place.

"The others just kinda ignored it, and told us not to worry. But Dumbledore and Mr. Weasly still sent us on this train and well here we are." Hermione ended..  



End file.
